Devils and Titans
by Sir Something
Summary: A boring day turns interesting when a client walks into Devil May Cry. After all, it's not every day a superhero wants to hire Dante to kill their Demon Lord father.


The air was thick with heat. It made everything feel sticky, forcing time to a crawl.

For the man in red sitting sitting in 'Devil May Cry', leaning precariously in his chair, feet propped on his desk, that just made his greatest enemy more powerful.

Truly, no demon could compare to the monster that was boredom. He could at least shoot demons. The heat certainly wasn't helping, making his skin uncomfortable.

But hedid not face this great beast alone! Even if his only ally in this battle was a blonde preteen who looked just about ready to melt herself.

He was just about to drift of into a nap, hoping it would kill some of the endless time oh his hands, when someone walked in through the front door.

The girl who walked in seemed unbothered by the heat, despite the blue cloak that covered her from head to toe. Her skin was an ashen colour that looked like she should burn pink just stepping outside. The outlier was the red gem on her forehead. Her violet hair was straight and neat, and her matching eye's stared at the world with careful indifference.

'You lost kid?'

She just gave the man that same deadpan stare as everything else 'Are you Dante?' she asked, 'The handyman who gets the job done, no matter how dirty.'

He raised a brow, wondering why a kid would want a demon hunter. 'Depends on who's asking.' He replied.

'Wait!' Patty raised her voice drawing two sets of eyes to her now much more excited form. 'I know you. You Raven from the Teen Titans!'

Dante's other brow joined its twin. A Superhero? In his shop? This was turning into an interesting day after all.

'Well, what would such a fine upstanding citizen like yourself want with little ole' me?'

Raven returned her gaze to the red clad hunter. 'Have you ever heard of the demon Trigon?'

The world seemed to still, and the heat of the day was replaced with an unnatural chill. 'Can't say that I have.' Dante replies, shrugging of the chill.

'A living incarnation of hatred and evil. He will enter the human world, and bring an end to all things mortal. Maybe the universe if he feels like it.'

That got Dante's attention, straightening up his chair. 'So an all around unpleasant guy. And how do you know all this?'

Something in the girl seemed to shrink, a soul deep exhaustion taking root in her. 'Because I am destined to be the portal he'll use to do it.' A gasp from Patty is the only sound that disturbs the store. 'But you're a Superhero aren't you?' the girl asks. 'Why would you let something like that happen?'

'Some fates can't be avoided.' Raven says to the girl. 'Especially when family gets involved.' She returns her attention to Dante. 'But you probably know a bit about that, Son of Sparda.' And then Dante finally notices it. He can feel the shadows that crawl under her skin. The anger and power leashed in her soul. It reminds him of himself and Vergil.

'Well, family drama _is _something I can understand' He concedes, before looking her dead in the eye. 'But that doesn't explain where I come into this mess.'

Raven's eye's take a new look. Her shoulders set in steel, and a fire lights in her. 'I can't stop Trigon's arrival. But I can control what comes after.' Hidden in her cloak, she pulls out a briefcase and lay's it on the desk between the two. Patty's curiosity brings her to Dante's side to see what she has to reveal. The teen undoes the latches and reveals the contents to the world.

'Whoa! Where did you get so much money!' Patty shouts out. The briefcase was stacked with cash, small piles of Benjamin Franklin staring at the ceiling.

Raven smirks at the younger girls exclamation. 'You might be surprised by a Superhero's salary.'

'Maybe I should change profession.' Dante muses with a smirk.

Raven steel's her nerves once more. 'Consider this the down payment. You'll get the rest when you finish the job.'

'You still haven't told me what the job is.' He can guess, but he wants her to say it.

'Simple. I want you to kill my father.'


End file.
